A quoi sert de pleurer ?
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: [chapitre 4] La guerre est finie, et Heero découvre l'amour dans les bras de Réléna, au grand désespoir de Duo... et de Wufei...
1. Introduction

Titre : A quoi sert de pleurer ? (permettez-moi ce petit rire ironique envers la pleurnicharde que je suis : hahaha.)  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (pour vous servir !)  
  
Couples : . vous verrez bien. (je vais me faire tuer.)  
  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi. Mais c'est pas grave, je les torture quand même ! ^^  
  
G-boys : T_____T  
  
Lazuli : ^_________^  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Introduction  
  
********************************************************************  
  
POV 05  
  
C'était le plus déterminé d'entre nous. Le plus extrême. Le plus glacial. Il combattait sans haine, et tuait sans joie. Il obéissait aux ordres, proprement. C'était un vrai soldat. Je ne pouvais pas croiser son regard, si froid, si vide, dénué de toutes émotions, sans sentir un frisson me remonter l'échine. Ce type-là n'était pas humain. Il n'avait aucune faiblesse psychologique, c'était une machine, une arme redoutable. Il a fait de nous ses alliés, ses compagnons de combats, parce que l'ordre lui en avait été donné ; mais jamais nos relations ne sont allées au-delà, jamais il n'ouvrait la bouche autrement que pour mettre au point une mission avec nous. Ce type n'avait aucun coeur ; rien, ni larmes ni sourires ne pouvaient l'émouvoir. Il n'avait aucun sentiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette fille. Nous avions des relations purement professionnelles, Heero, nous étions des collègues, des simples collègues. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi mon coeur me fait-il si mal quand je te vois avec elle ? Est-ce que par hasard je serais. amoureux de toi ?  
  
POV 02  
  
Oh Heero, mon Heero, pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais souri ? Nous étions toujours ensemble, toi et moi, nous avions les missions les plus difficiles, les plus délicates. Wing et Deathcyte, volant côte à côte, luisants à la lumière de la lune, c'était si beau, Heero ! Toi et moi, répandant la mort et la désolation. Toi et moi, ensemble. Heero, mon Heero, pourquoi est-ce ELLE que tu as regardée ? Heero, je t'ai attendu, pendant trois ans je t'ai attendu. J'ai attendu que tu me voies, que tu me remarques, que tu me regardes, que j'existe à tes yeux, mais c'est à ELLE, c'est à ELLE que tu as souris, Heero, pourquoi ? Merde Heero, c'est toi le baka, je t'aime !!! Et tu as été incapable de t'en rendre compte, c'est son amour à ELLE que tu as vu, son misérable petit amour de merde ! Heero, Heero, pourquoi tu me fais ça !?  
  
POV 01  
  
Nous étions cinq. Cinq pilotes d'élites que la guerre unissait, et que la paix sépara. Trowa est retourné dans son cirque, accompagné du petit arabe dont il est tombé amoureux. Wufei et Duo sont partis, chacun de leur côté, éliminer les dernières poches de résistance. Je les aurais bien accompagnés, mais j'ai changé d'objectif. Je ne suis plus le soldat parfait. J'ai appris à rire, à sourire, à pleurer même, à relâcher mon attention, à me détendre. Je suis devenu un autre homme. Et c'est toi qui m'as tout appris, avec une patience, une indulgence, et une gentillesse infinie. Oh Réléna, mon amour.  
  
POV Réléna  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est comme un rêve éveillé. Je me dis que c'est trop beau, qu'un jour, je me réveillerais, et qu'il ne sera pas là. Et pourtant, chaque matin, il est là, dans mes bras, il m'embrasse, et me sourit. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Nous avons combattu Oz, chacun à notre manière, nous avons été séparés longuement, mais malgré tout, il était toujours là pour me protéger, et notre amour a résisté à toutes les attaques. Et maintenant, enfin, nous pouvons être ensemble, tous les deux, rien que tous les deux, ensemble, et savourer notre bonheur. Heero.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
DUO : . agru ? O_o  
  
LAZULI : ^^;;;  
  
HEERO: Omae o korosu.  
  
LAZULI : Je t'attends Heero-chan !  
  
DUO : ... Non mais attends... Tu as mis Heero avec Réléchose ?  
  
LAZULI : Bah vi ! ^-^  
  
DUO : TU AS MIS MON HEERO AVEC RELEMACHIN ???  
  
LAZULI : ^___________________________^  
  
HEERO: Omae o korosu.  
  
DUO : Elle a mis mon Heero à moi avec Rélétruc....  
  
LAZULI : Mais. euh. c'est juste l'intro vous savez.  
  
WUFEI : Ca va s'arranger, alors, hein, dis !  
  
DUO : Je vais finir avec Heero, alors, hein, dis !  
  
WUFEI & DUO : *chibits eyes*  
  
LAZULI : Hum, j'chais pas...^___^  
  
WUFEI : Elle fait peur.  
  
LAZULI : T_T Wufinou t'es méchant.  
  
WUFEI : Euh. c'est qui qu'est méchant, là ?  
  
LAZULI : Moi je suis pas méchante, je suis sadique. ^^  
  
WUFEI : .  
  
DUO : .  
  
HEERO : Omae o korosu.  
  
RELENA : Mais je vous comprends pas, elle est très bien cette fic !  
  
LAZULI : Merci Rélé-chan !  
  
HEERO & WUFEI & DUO : ...  
  
LAZULI : Bon, sur ce, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! (oh oui, reviewers, venez pour me tuer !)  
  
RELENA : Eh ! Me pique pas ma réplique !  
  
LAZULI : Pardon ! 


	2. L'enfant de l'amour

Titre : A quoi sert de pleurer ?  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (encore et toujours)  
  
Couples : bah Trowa aime Quatre, Quatre aime Trowa, Duo aime Heero, Wufei aime Heero, Réléna aime Heero, et.. Heero aime Réléna ! ^^ ;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer : Sont toujours pas à moi. Mais j'en fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui maîtrise le clavier ! ^___^  
  
G-boys : Au secours, arrêtez-la. -_-  
  
Lazuli : Niéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!!!! ^________________^  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 - L'enfant de l'amour  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Heero pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Sa passion pour l'informatique était l'une des rares choses qu'il conservait de ce qu'il appelait maintenant son « ancienne vie ». Ce Heero-là avait troqué son spandex vert pour un smoking élégant, et son visage se fendait d'un sourire ému. Soudain, il redressa la tête. Un bruit de moteur approchait du château. Il se leva brusquement, courut dans le couloir, dévala l'escalier, et arriva dans la cour juste à temps pour voir arriver la limousine rose. Il s'approcha de la portière arrière, l'ouvrit, tendit sa main à Réléna pour l'aider à sortir. Celle-ci se leva péniblement, et se blottit dans ses bras. Heero caressa tendrement la joue de sa femme. Il plongea son regard amoureux dans celui de la jeune femme et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés, puis, Heero, sentant la fatigue de la jeune femme, la prit tendrement par la taille, et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur le canapé le plus moelleux du premier salon. Heero passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée :  
  
« Alors ? Qu'a dit le gynécologue ?  
  
- Eh bien, c'est encore un peu tôt pour en être tout à fait certain, mais. c'est une fille !  
  
- Oh mon amour, c'est merveilleux ! »  
  
Il l'embrassa fougueusement, passionnément, sa femme, son amour, son unique amour. Il caressa le ventre rebondi de Réléna, tendrement, délicatement, ébloui par un si merveilleux spectacle. Bientôt, il serait père d'une petite fille.  
  
« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?  
  
- Mmh. Je ne sais pas, il va falloir y réfléchir. »  
  
Heero la regarda, amoureusement, puis releva sa veste afin d'admirer ce ventre gonflé par la maternité, ce ventre si beau, ce ventre où battait depuis quatre mois le coeur de son enfant, de leur enfant, ce ventre si rond, si lisse, qu'il couvrait de baisers, encore et encore. Il caressa ce ventre si doux, ces seins gonflés par le lait maternel... Réléna eut un petit rire amusé.  
  
« Fais attention, quand même, ce n'est pas très raisonnable.  
  
- Oh. excuse-moi ma chérie, pardon, tu dois être fatiguée. »  
  
Et sans attendre sa réponse, il passa ses bras sous le corps de sa femme, et la souleva. Il la serra contre lui, fermement, et se dirigea vers leur chambre à coucher. Il posa Réléna sur le lit, l'aida à se déshabiller, contempla une fois encore ce corps nu, si magnifique, que la grossesse sublimait au lieu de déformer. Il fit courir ses doigts sur cette peau nue, puis il la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Il baisa les lèvres de son amour.  
  
« Repose-toi bien ! »  
  
Puis il sortit silencieusement.  
  
POV 01  
  
Une fille ! Tu vas me donner une petite fille ! Oh, Réléna, oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Pouvoir donner la vie, après avoir donner la mort, si souvent, trop souvent ! Réléna, nous l'élèverons bien, tous les deux, et jamais cette enfant ne connaîtra la guerre ou la misère, jamais, jamais plus. Ce sera notre trésor, notre chef d'?uvre, à toi et à moi, Réléna. Voir grandir cette enfant et vieillir à côté de toi, je ne demande rien de plus. Réléna, tu me rends si heureux ! Je t'aime, mon amour, je t'aime, mon ange, plus que tout au monde, je t'aime, et je n'aime que toi ; toi, et cette vie qui bat au creux de toi.  
  
Lorsque Réléna se réveilla, elle trouva Heero à ses côtés, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux. Elle lui sourit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Heero se leva :  
  
« Ne bouge pas, je vais te préparer ton dîner. »  
  
Il sortit de la chambre, et revint peu après en tenant un plateau qu'il déposa sur la petite table basse.  
  
« Heero, voyons, je peux encore me déplacer quand même !  
  
Il la fit taire d'un baiser, et plaça un épais coussin sous son dos, afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sans effort. Puis, il posa délicatement le plateau sur les genoux de sa femme. Tandis que celle-ci mangeait sans trop d'appétit, Heero, lui, la dévorait du regard, et continuait de caresser ses cheveux, son visage, ses joues, son cou, sa poitrine. Bientôt, le plateau valsa sur le sol, et Heero prit Réléna dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément. Leurs mains se joignirent, se séparèrent, se caressant l'un l'autre les moindres parcelles de leurs peaux, allant titiller leurs endroits les plus sensuels. Leurs jambes s'entrecroisèrent, leurs corps se mêlèrent ensemble, divinement, chacun de leurs gestes était plein de beauté et d'harmonie. Heero Réléna, Réléna Heero ; ils ne savaient plus eux-mêmes où commençait l'un, où finissait l'autre, et ils se laissèrent aller à cet abandon sensuel et délicieux, ils s'aimèrent ensemble, jusqu'au paroxysme, puis Heero, épuisé, retomba dans les bras de son amour, de son amante. Ils restèrent enlacés, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, et Heero s'endormit, enveloppé du parfum de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.  
  
Réléna le regarda dormir, attendrie. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il dormait profondément, elle se libéra doucement de son étreinte, se leva avec précaution, enfila hâtivement une robe de chambre, et sortit en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea ainsi, pieds nus, le long des couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de Heero. Une lumière bleutée éclairait la pièce. Réléna sourit. Comme elle l'avait escompté, Heero n'avait pas éteint son ordinateur. Elle se rapprocha de l'écran, posa sa main sur la sourit, cliqua ici et là, tapa quelques mots sur le clavier, cliqua une dernière fois, et se redressa, satisfaite. Puis elle replaça la souris à l'endroit exacte où elle l'avait prise. Heero faisait extrêmement attention à ce genre de chose. Et il ne devait absolument rien savoir. Elle ressortit du bureau, et retourna s'allonger dans les bras de son époux. Elle s'endormit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres. Cet enfant qui dormait en elle serait bientôt là.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
LAZULI : ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
WUFEI : .  
  
DUO : C'est de pire en pire. TTT_________TTT  
  
LAZULI : . euh. gomen ?  
  
WUFEI : Lazu....  
  
LAZULI : Vi Wufinou ! ^________________________^  
  
WUFEI : Tu as fait un lime Heero X Réléna.  
  
LAZULI : Vi. ^^  
  
WUFEI : Tu as fait un quasi-lemon Heero X Réléna.  
  
LAZULI : Vi. ^^ ;;;;;  
  
WUFEI : Je vais te tuer.  
  
LAZULI : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________________^  
  
WUFEI : . T_T  
  
DUO : C'est. c'est quoi ce. cette fic ?!  
  
LAZULI : Gomeeeeeen !!! -_-  
  
DUO : Attends. non mais tu te rends comptes ?!  
  
LAZULI : Non.  
  
DUO : Ouin Bouh Snif LAZULI T'ES MECHANTE !!!!!!!!! \_/  
  
LAZULI : Gomen !  
  
DUO : Je croyais que t'aimais pas Réléna ? Que tu n'écrivais que du yaoi ou du yuri ? Que t'étais hétérophobe ???  
  
LAZULI : Euh. mais c'est vrai ! (à part pour l'hétérophobie, ami(e)s hétéro, je vous adore, faut pas croire !)  
  
DUO : Ben alors ?  
  
LAZULI : *cherche une super excuse*  
  
WUFEI : Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
  
LAZULI : Ben. je voulais changer un peu.  
  
WUFEI : -_-  
  
LAZULI : Et puis je voulais faire plaisir aux fans de Réléna.  
  
DUO : Les quoi ?  
  
WUFEI : Ça existe, ça ?  
  
LAZULI : Ben, euh.  
  
DUO : Enfin, Heero, dis quelque chose !  
  
HEERO : Hn.  
  
DUO : Ok, merci Heero, ça fait vraiment plaisir d'être soutenu par toi.  
  
LAZULI : Bref. Au prochain épisode, alors !  
  
DUO&WUFEI : Ah passque y'en a d'autres ??? T_T  
  
LAZULI : Hein ? Bah vi ! ^^  
  
WUFEI: Mais QUI est assez maso pour lire tes trucs ?  
  
RELENA : Hein ? Ben moi je les lis ses chapitres !  
  
LAZULI : Ben voilà, t'as ta réponse ! ^^ ;;;;  
  
WUFEI : Réléna ? SM ?  
  
DUO : ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
RELENA : HEERO REVIENS POUR ME FOUETTEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!  
  
DUO&WUFEI : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTT__________TTT 


	3. Une invitation rose et violette

Titre : A quoi sert de pleurer ?  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (oui oui, c'est moi !)  
  
Couples : Ca n'a pas changé : 3x4 (que c'est original.), 2+1, 5+1 et. 1xR (si si !^^ ;;;;;)  
  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi.. G-boys : ^_____________________^ Lazuli : Mais je m'en sert pendant que personne regarde. G-boys : T_____________________T  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 - Une invitation rose et violette  
  
********************************************************************  
  
« Vous avez un nouveau message »  
  
Le petit arabe déplaça la souris et double-cliqua sur le voyant clignotant. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit, et Quatre se pencha sur l'écran, où un message violet sur fond rose venait d'apparaître.  
  
« Chers G-boys,  
  
En raison de l'approche du troisième anniversaire de la paix mondiale, je compte donner, en ma résidence, une fête où vous serez les bienvenus.  
  
Réponse souhaitée.  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien,  
  
Réléna »  
  
Le petit blond laissa échapper un cri de surprise, et se pencha davantage sur l'écran, relisant avec délice l'intitulé du message.  
  
« Trowa, Trowa, viens voir ! »  
  
La svelte silhouette du français se dessina dans la porte. Il s'avança, silencieux, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Quatre :  
  
« Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
  
- Lis ! »  
  
Intrigué par l'excitation de son amant, Trowa se pencha sur l'écran, et lu le message coloré avec un intérêt croissant. Lorsque, à la fin de sa lecture, il croisa le regard de Quatre, il souriait.  
  
« Ce sera formidable de les revoir tous.  
  
- N'est-ce pas ? Cela fait si longtemps. Et je pourrais enfin savoir ce que devient Duo. »  
  
La voix de Quatre s'éteignit. Trowa lui caressa la joue, tendrement. Il savait qu'il se faisait énormément de soucis pour son ami l'américain. Depuis leur séparation, Duo, d'habitude si bavard, n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Quatre avait bombardé sa boîte électronique de messages inquiets et suppliants, en vain. Souvent, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait en hurlant dans les bras de son amant, et criait, entre deux sanglots : « J'ai vu Duo, Trowa, j'ai vu Duo, il pleure, il a mal, et je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien faire ! » Ces cauchemards s'étaient peu à peu apaisés, mais le français savait que l'inquiétude de celui qu'il aimait restait intact. Il se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa.  
  
« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui répondre ? Nous partirons demain matin. »  
  
Etouffant un cri d'enthousiasme, le blond cliqua hardiment sur le bouton ANSWER.  
  
« Vous avez un nouveau message »  
  
Wufei releva la tête, intrigué. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne lui écrivait. Depuis qu'il s'était isolé dans cette maison à la campagne, il avait coupé tout contact avec ceux qu'il connaissait. Il vivait là, comme un ermite, ne parlant à personne, passant des heures à faire des exercices pour se maintenir en forme. Rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient son adresse. Il ouvrit le message. Ses couleurs criardes lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux, lui donnant par la même occasion l'identité de l'envoyeur. Réléna. Il n'y avait que Réléna pour faire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais goût. Wufei pâlit, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la souris. Réléna était la femme de Heero. Heero, Heero, Heero. Que se passait- il ? Lui serait-il arrivé malheur ? Il était dans un tel état d'inquiétude qu'il ne put réussir à se concentrer sur le sens du message. Il se leva, alla boire un grand verre d'eau, respira un bon coup, et retourna devant l'écran.  
  
« Chers G-boys,  
  
En raison de l'approche du troisième anniversaire de la paix mondiale, je compte donner, en ma résidence, une fête où vous serez les bienvenus.  
  
Réponse souhaitée.  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien,  
  
Réléna »  
  
Wufei resta immobile, interdit. Une fête ? Pour l'anniversaire de la paix ? Quelle sottise. Pourquoi y irais-t-il ? Il y aurait des rires, des cris, du monde, beaucoup de monde. Il détestait la foule. Et puis, il les reverrait tous, Duo, Quatre, Trowa. Heero. Son c?ur fit un bond. Heero ! Heero serait là, certainement, avec sa. femme. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait refusé de venir à leur mariage, et il ne viendrait pas, là non plus, il devait oublier, il avait décidé d'oublier, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Nataku, Wing, Heero, Réléna, Heero, Heero, tout ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il n'irait pas, non, il n'irait pas, il devait oublier, tout oublier, tout effacer, pourquoi, pourquoi ses souvenirs lui faisaient-ils si mal ?! Il se rendit compte, surpris, qu'il pleurait. Wufei renifla. Il détestait ces démonstrations de sensibilité. Pourquoi penser à Heero le mettait-il toujours dans cet état-là ? Est-ce que. non, c'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible, Heero était un homme. Alors pourquoi. Wufei se releva, brusquement. Il appuya violemment sur l'icône SUPPRIMER, et le message s'effaça de l'écran. Alors il sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers sa salle d'entraînement. Ce jour-là, il fit ses exercices avec une rage qui ne l'animait que rarement.  
  
« Vous avez trois nouveaux messages »  
  
Duo frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, et rajusta la serviette qui enserrait ses hanches. Il cliqua sur l'icône clignotante, et commença à lire son courrier. Le premier était un message obscène d'un certain Fucky, qu'il effaça sans le lire, d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait connu ce type six mois auparavant, un grand brun au teint hâlé qui avait insister pour l'engager dans son harem personnel. Duo avait refusé, il ne voulait pas devenir la propriété de quelqu'un, ce qu'il faisait, il voulait pouvoir le faire librement, et avoir un droit de regard sur ces « clients ». D'ailleurs, il n'était pas difficile, il acceptait à peu près tout, la seule clause qu'il avait posé dans son contrat était qu'il refusait tous les asiatiques. Poulette avait cru à une lubie raciste, et l'avait laissé tranquille avec ça. Le second message était d'ailleurs de lui, son proxénète, lui envoyant la liste de ses rendez-vous pour la journée. Dix personnes, dont six habitués, c'était une petite journée. On voyait bien que l'été se finissait, tous les touristes rentraient peu à peu chez eux. Duo rejeta distraitement en arrière une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui tombait sur son visage et ouvrit le troisième message. Aux couleurs flashys de celui-ci, Duo crut d'abord à une blague d'un de ses clients, mais un coup d'?il à la signature le détrompa. Réléna. Elle lui écrivait, à lui ! Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, seul Quatre lui avait écrit, et même lui s'était peu à peu découragé devant le silence obstiné que lui opposait l'américain. Réléna. pourquoi ? Il lut le message, fébrilement.  
  
« Chers G-boys,  
  
En raison de l'approche du troisième anniversaire de la paix mondiale, je compte donner, en ma résidence, une fête où vous serez les bienvenus.  
  
Réponse souhaitée.  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien,  
  
Réléna »  
  
Une. fête ? Il allait. les revoir ? Non. il n'était pas encore prêt, pas maintenant. Il s'était volontairement éloigné de ses anciens camarades dès l'annonce de la paix, non pas pour oublier (il savait que jamais il ne pourrait oublier le beau japonais aux yeux bleus) mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas les voir, Réléna et Heero, filant ensemble le parfait amour. Il s'était réfugié ici, dans cette maison close plus que douteuse, et s'abîmait dans la fornication pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur qui l'oppressait. Ici, il était inconnu de tous, et son passé n'intéressait personne. Et maintenant, maintenant. il allait renouer les liens qu'il avait eu tant de mal à briser ? Il allait les revoir, LE voir, roucoulant dans les bras de sa femme ? Non, il ne devait pas, il ne devrait pas, il aurait mal, encore et encore, il ne fallait pas rouvrir des blessures si mal cicatrisées. Mais tous les raisonnements du monde ne valait rien contre la pensée de le voir, une fois encore, revoir son visage, sa bouche, ses yeux, même si ça lui faisait du mal, même si il lui fallait mourir après.  
  
« Réponse souhaitée ».  
  
En tremblant, Duo dirigea le curseur sur l'icône ANSWER.  
  
Satisfaite, Réléna éteignit l'ordinateur. Trowa, Quatre et Duo seraient là. Elle n'avait pas reçu de réponse de Wufei, mais peut-être celui-ci avait changé d'e-mail. Après tout ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis. depuis trois ans. Bah, réunir quatre g-boys sur cinq, ce n'était pas si mal, après tout. Son mari sera si surpris ! La fête aurait lieu dans trois mois. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire d'ici là, et elles étaent d'autant plus difficiles à accomplir qu'elle tenait à ce que Heero n'en sache rien avant le jour même. Réléna sourit, pensive, en passant une main sur son ventre rebondie. Pourvu que sa santé ne se dégrade pas trop jusqu'à ce jour-là !  
  
********************************************************************  
  
G-BOYS : .  
  
LAZULI : Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2 ! ^^  
  
HEERO : C'est nul.  
  
DUO : Bien dit !  
  
WUFEI : Et moi, j'y vais pas à cette fête ?  
  
LAZULI : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Wufinou ! ^_____^  
  
WUFEI : -_-  
  
LAZULI : Ah, au fait, pour l'idée de la « fête » qui réunit les g-boys, je remercie Darkmimi, je crois que je lui ai piqué ça à une de ses fics.  
  
DARKMIMI : . compare pas mes fics aux tiennes.  
  
LAZULI : Désolée. Melle Goldorack ^^  
  
DARKMIMI : T_T  
  
LAZULI : Bon ben. Ja ne ! 


	4. Retrouvailles

Titre : A quoi sert de pleurer ?  
  
Auteure : Lazuli (oui oui, c'est moi !)  
  
Couples : Si vous ne le savez toujours pas, retournez à la case départ, et ne gagnez pas 200 euros.  
  
Disclaimer : Alors là, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose qui va vous étonner : Ils sont pas à moi ! Si, si ! J'vous jure que c'est vrai !  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3 - Retrouvailles  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Après des semaines de préparations clandestines, des heures d'achats de nourriture, de guirlande de fleurs roses et blanches en cachette de son mari, le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Les invités étaient attendus pour dix heures, mais dès cinq heures, et malgré la migraine qui la tourmentait depuis quelques semaines, Réléna était levée. Elle passa avec difficulté la nouvelle robe de soirée qu'elle s'était faite faire pour l'occasion (ayant constaté qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans les anciennes), et se pouponna avec soin. Heero s'était levé aussi, et, sur ordre de sa femme, avait passé un costume crème. Etonné de tous ses préparatifs, il s'était entendu répliquer un enjoué « C'est une surprise ! », dès qu'il avait demandé ce dont il s'agissait. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié que ce jour marquait le commencement de la quatrième année de paix, et il avait supposé que Réléna comptait l'emmener au restaurant pour fêter l'occasion, comme elle l'avait fait les deux années précédentes ; mais il se rendit bientôt compte de son erreur lorsqu'il aperçut la totalité de leurs domestiques se démenant pour accrocher une épaisse guirlande de fleurs sauvages le long de la rambarde d'escalier.  
  
C'est lorsqu'il vit arriver dans la cour la limousine noire de Quatre et de Trowa qu'il comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Il regarda Réléna avec une joie incrédule.  
  
« Non ?!  
  
- Mais si ! Allez viens, allons accueillir nos premiers invités ! »  
  
Et elle prit le bras de Heero, en souriant devant le bonheur qu'elle voyait éclater sur le visage de son époux. Quatre et Trowa sortirent de la voiture, en se tenant la main. Tous les deux portaient des complets élégants, blanc pour Quatre, noir pour Trowa. Ils sourirent à la vue du couple qui s'avançait vers eux. S'ils n'avaient pas perdu réellement contact depuis leur séparation, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se voir, et un coup d'?il leur suffit pour voir combien Heero était changé. Il s'avança vers eux, rayonnant, tendit la main à Trowa, mais finalement le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il en fut de même pour Quatre. Puis il se détacha d'eux, les regarda comme s'il ne pouvait croire à leur présence, puis se retourna vers Réléna, et l'embrassa chaudement.  
  
« Merci » dit-il lorsqu'ils décollèrent leurs lèvres les unes des autres.  
  
Réléna eut un petit rire.  
  
- Et tu n'as encore rien vu. »  
  
Ils invitèrent Trowa et Quatre à les suivre à l'intérieur de leur demeure, et ils s'installèrent sur des canapés, Réléna et Heero en face de Trowa et Quatre, chacun regardant l'autre couple d'un regard attendri. Heero passa son bras autour des épaules de Réléna, et Quatre se blottit contre son amant. Ils parlèrent d'une manière un peu décousue, chacun voulant en apprendre plus sur la vie mené par les deux autres, tous extraordinairement heureux d'être là. Soudain, Trowa sentit son amant se crisper, imperceptiblement, et il l'embrassa avec douceur. Mais Quatre ne répondit pas à son baiser, et se tournant vers Réléna, demanda :  
  
« Et Duo ?  
  
- Il va arriver, assura celle-ci, rassurante, il m'a promis qu'il viendrait »  
  
Heero se retourna vers elle, étonné et incrédule.  
  
« Duo ? Duo va venir ?!  
  
- Mais oui ! assura celle-ci en riant  
  
- Décidemment, tu m'as contacté une surprise fabuleuse, mon amour, je t'aime »  
  
Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, sous le regard attendri de Trowa, et celui soulagé de Quatre.  
  
« Et Wufei ? » demanda Trowa une fois que Réléna fut à nouveau en état de parler.  
  
Le visage de celle-ci se rembrunit, lui fournissant une réponse avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.  
  
« Non, il ne vient pas, il ne m'a pas répondu. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas reçu mon mail. »  
  
Un silence déçu accueilli cette nouvelle, que l'arrivée du majordome interrompit.  
  
« Un nouvel invité arrive, Madame.  
  
- Parfait ! Allons l'accueillir ensemble, voulez-vous ? »  
  
Ils se levèrent tous aussitôt, impatients, et sortirent à nouveau dans la cour, où ils assistèrent à l'arrivée d'une magnifique moto noire. Son conducteur enleva son casque, et Duo apparut aux yeux de l'assemblée. Heero se dirigea vers lui, souriant, mais avant qu'il arrive à hauteur de l'américain, le petit arabe était déjà dans ses bras, sanglotant à la fois de joie et de douleur.  
  
« Oh Duo Duo enfin ! qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Duo Duo je me suis tant inquiété pour toi ! »  
  
Le natté lui caressa la tête d'un air absent, le regard fixé sur le japonais debout en face de lui, qui le regardait également. Et, se regardant l'un l'autre, chacun prit conscience du changement que le temps avait effectué chez son vis-à-vis.  
  
POV Duo : Heero. Mon dieu, Heero.Tu as tellement changé. Tu me souris, tu. Tu l'aimes vraiment, cette Réléna. Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas arrêté de lui en vouloir, mais maintenant que je te vois. Comme tu as changé. Tu ris, tu pleures, c'est elle qui as fait tout ça ? Mon dieu. Cela fait si longtemps, je te reconnais à peine. Tu as l'air tellement heureux avec elle ! Je devrais être content pour toi, mais je ne peux pas je. Ca me fait si mal ! Heero Heero enfin je te revois Heero je t'aime mais toi c'est elle que tu aimes je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Heero mais. mais. oh mon amour !  
  
POV Heero : Duo. Que t'est-t-il arrivé ? Duo. Toi qui était si gai, si rempli de joie de vivre. Comment as-tu pu changer autant ? Es-tu vraiment. Le même Duo que celui que je connaissais ? Duo. Je pensais te connaître, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de te découvrir pour la première fois. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ? Duo. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, je me disais que tu avais dû nous oublier, et être heureux ailleurs, tu allais toujours de l'avant je ne me suis pas méfié. Mais maintenant je me demande : qu'a-t-il bien pu t'arriver pendant ses trois dernières années ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi, Duo, que t'est-il arrivé ?  
  
Quatre se détacha enfin des bras de son meilleur ami, et se réfugia dans ceux, consolateurs, de Trowa. Duo souhaita vaguement le bonjour à toute l'assemblée, et resta là, muet et immobile, comme les autres pilotes ne l'avaient jamais vu. Réléna, sentant un malaise s'installé, prit les choses en main, et invita tout le monde à retourner à l'intérieur. Duo leva la tête vers elle, et lui sourit.  
  
« Hey, salut Réléna ça va ? Merci de m'avoir invité c'est trop gentil depuis le temps que je voulais les revoir ceux-là il manque plus que Wufinou c'est bête il me manque lui aussi ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus personne à embêter bah c'est pas grave je vais me rabattre sur Hee-chan excusez-moi hein je suis un peu fatigué le voyage à été long c'est pour ça mais ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant ça va mieux bon ben on rentre parce que j'ai la dalle mais c'est vachement chouette ici. »  
  
Et il continua de bavasser ainsi, en souriant, et se jeta sur le gâteau au chocolat sans s'arrêter de parler. Réléna, soulagée, crut retrouver le pilote qu'elle avait connu ; mais les trois autres g-boys, qui le connaissaient mieux, voyaient bien que Duo ne faisait que tenter de cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sous l'apparence du garçon gai et bavard qu'il avait toujours donné. Quatre, en particulier, ressentait de lui un tourbillon d'émotion si violente et désespérée émanées de lui qu'il se blottit davantage dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amant.  
  
POV Quatre : Duo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu parles, tu parles, comme avant mais. Duo, Duo, tout ce que tu ressens je le ressens aussi, Duo, pourquoi est-tu si triste, et pourquoi le caches-tu, Duo, Duo, je savais bien que tu n'allais pas bien, tous ces rêves que me donnait mon empathie, je savais bien quez c'était ce que tu vivais, il y a en toi une telle douleur, Duo, ça me fait si mal, tu souffres, tu souffres tellement, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu parles, tu parles, mais tes yeux réclament de l'aide, et je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas t'aider, Duo, tu souffres et je ne peux rien faire, tu as mal et je ne peux pas t'aider, ta douleur est ma douleur, ta souffrance est ma souffrance, Arrête de répandre tes sentiments comme ça Duo, arrête, ARRÊTE !!!  
  
Les discussion s'arrêtèrent nettes lorsque Quatre s'écroula en sanglots. Inquiet, son amant se pencha sur lui, et le prit dans ses bras, lui susurrant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Enfin, Quatre se calma un peu, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de mains.  
  
« Excusez-moi vous tous, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement ému de vous revoir que. »  
  
Mais il mentait si mal, et il regardait Duo d'un regard si éploré en disant ces mots que même Réléna comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.  
  
« Tu dois être fatigué, lui dit Trowa, volant à son secours. Tu devrais aller te reposer. »  
  
Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la chambre que Réléna leur indiqua, le majordome apparut de nouveau, annonçant un nouvel invité. Réléna fronça les sourcils, intriguée, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Les pilotes se turent alors et tendirent l'oreille, curieux de voir qui venait les rejoindre. C'est ainsi qu'ils entendirent Réléna annoncer :  
  
« Wufei ! Tu es venu finalement !  
  
********************************************************************  
  
LAZULI : Et un nouveau chapitre, un !  
  
WUFEI : Mais pourquoi je viens, moi.  
  
LAZULI : Bah parce que c'est pas drôle sinon ! ^____^  
  
WUFEI : -_- 


	5. Solitudes

Titre : A quoi sert de pleurer ?  
  
Auteure : ..... Lazuli.... (pour vos message d'insultes, c'est lazuli.1@laposte.net)  
  
Couples : Pfff ;;; (marre de le répéter) 3x4, 1xR, 2+1, 5+1. Point. Et si ça vous plaît pas, eh ben ça vous plaît pas. Voilà.  
  
Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'aux autres fanficqueuses (fanficqueurs ?), mais je les torture autant qu'elles (ils ?). ^^  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 4 - Solitudes  
  
********************************************************************  
  
POV Wufei : Je suis un faible. un faible. Je m'étais promis de ne pas venir, mais mes pas m'ont conduits ici tout seul. Je n'ai pas pu, pas su, pas voulu m'en empêcher. Je suis faible. Je ne voulais pas LE revoir, et IL est là, devant moi si. si. vivant, si. Nataku, Nataku, j'ai encore besoin de ta force ! HEERO. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de TE revoir, pourquoi ça me fait si mal de TE savoir heureux avec elle ?! Je ne comprends plus rien, je ne me comprends plus, qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de moi ? Pourquoi ce tourbillon à la fois glacé et brûlant qui tempête dans mon c?ur ? HEERO. Je pensais me tromper, je pensais être simplement perturbé par mon brusque changement de vie, mais maintenant que je TE vois, maintenant que TU es là, HEERO, je ne peux plus me mentir, je ne peux plus me fuir, c'est inéluctable, je ne peux que l'accepter, je T'aime.  
  
« Wufifiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
Le chinois s'écarta vivement pour éviter la tornade Duo qui se précipitait vers lui.  
  
« Méééééé !!!! T'es toujours aussi méchant Wufinou !  
  
- WUFEI, Maxwell, je m'appelle WUFEI !  
  
- Vi Wufifi-chan. »  
  
L'ex-pilote 05 poussa un grand cri de rage et donna un coup sur la tête de son coéquipier, qui partit se réfugier dans les bras de Quatre, arrachant celui-ci à ceux de son amant.  
  
« Quaaaaaaaatre !!! Il m'a tapéééééé !!! »  
  
Heero sourit en les regardant.  
  
« Ils n'ont pas changé, se dit-il, de vrais gosses ! »  
  
Mais il se demandait pourquoi l'un comme l'autre évitait aussi soigneusement ses regards. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Duo et Wufei continuèrent de se chamailler en se dirigeant vers le buffet somptueux et copieux qui trônait dans la salle de réception, mais paraissait heureux de se retrouver. Quatre s'accrocha au bras de son amant. Il sentait la souffrance qui émanait des deux pilotes, une souffrance aiguë mais confuse, dévastatrice mais trouble, révélant le flou dans lequel ses deux amis se trouvaient. Quatre auraient aimé comprendre et pouvoir les aider, mais il se tut, conscient qu'il trahirait ainsi le désir de discrétion que demandaient les deux jeunes gens. La soirée se continua donc dans la joie des retrouvailles, chacun cachant sa douleur, son désarroi et son incompréhension sous un masque de bonne humeur.  
  
Lorsque la pendule sonna dix heures, Réléna se leva en retenant une grimace de douleur, et s'excusa auprès de ses invités :  
  
« Je vais me coucher. Excusez-moi de vous quitter si tôt, mais cette grossesse m'épuise. A demain !  
  
- Je viens avec toi, ajouta aussitôt Heero. A condition que cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. »  
  
Le couple s'éloigna, enlacé. Les quatre pilotes se regardèrent puis, désoeuvrés, décidèrent d'aller dormir eux aussi. Après tout, le voyage avait été fatigant. Trowa et Quatre s'éloignèrent ensemble, et leurs mains baladeuses laissaient supposer qu'ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup cette nuit. Wufei et Duo se souhaitèrent rapidement bonsoir et s'isolèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, soulager de pouvoir enfin dans la solitude arrêter de mentir sur leurs émotions.  
  
Duo entra dans la chambre d'ami qui lui était destinée, s'enferma à double tour, et s'effondra sur le lit, les yeux déjà mouillés de larmes. Des sanglots lourds et douloureux lui enserraient la gorge en explosant avec peine. Il serra l'un des épais oreillers parfumés qui garnissaient le lit contre sa poitrine, et se laissa aller à pleurer de toute son âme, sans pudeur ni retenue, laissant s'échapper avec soulagement toutes les émotions accumulées pendant la journée. Il avait mal, si mal. Le visage de Heero flottait tout autour de lui. Heero s'avançant vers lui, Heero lui souriant, Heero de dos, Heero de profil, Heero dégustant un petit four, Heero assis, Heero debout, Heero embrassant Réléna, Heero Heero Heero. Duo s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main, mais de nouvelles larmes les trempaient déjà.  
  
POV Duo : Heero. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui m'aimerait en retour, comme Trowa et Quatre ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois aussi malheureux, que je me rende aussi malheureux ? Je détruis toujours ce que je touche, pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Qu'elle aille au diable la « malédiction Maxwell » ! C'est moi, et moi seul, qui suis responsable de ce que je suis ; si je pleure, si je crie, si je me réveille les nuits en hurlant ton nom, si je me taillade les bras à coup de lame de rasoir, si je me laisse sombrer dans la luxure, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Oh Heero, j'aimerais tellement arriver à t'en vouloir, pouvoir te reprocher ton attitude, ton indifférence, ta froideur, mais je ne peux pas Heero Heero, je ne peux pas Heero, je ne peux pas mon amour, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je n'y arrive pas je ne peux pas je t'aime j'aime aussi ton indifférence et ta froideur même si ça me fait du mal Heero pourquoi faut- il que je t'aime toi pourquoi pourquoi Heero mon amour mon ange pourquoi bien que je sache pertinemment que je ne pouvais te connaître sans t'aimer pourquoi faut-il que je sois ainsi d'abord Solo et puis toi pourquoi pourquoi j'aurais très bien pu tomber amoureux de Hilde ou de n'importe qui mais non ça a dû être toi oh je me hais Heero je me hais de t'aimer je me hais d'être moi je me hais de ne pouvoir m'émerveiller devant ton bonheur Heero mon chéri ma raison de vivre j'aurais voulu ne jamais te rencontrer bien que je sache que je ne serais pas tel que je suis si je ne t'avais pas connu Heero mon ange noir mon soldat my lord I love you Heero I love you oh could you ever forgive me what would you say if you knew my darling that I am in love yes I'm in love with you oh SHIT !!!!  
  
Duo éclata à nouveau en sanglot, et pleura longtemps, et pleura beaucoup. Quand la crise de larme se fut provisoirement apaisé, il se leva et s'aperçut dans le miroir qui surplombait son lit. Il demeura un instant immobile, à observer l'image impitoyable que celui-ci lui renvoyait. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, les paupières bleues, les cheveux rebelles qui s'éparpillaient, les lèvres gercées. il n'était plus qu'une loque, un fantôme sans consistance. il eut un triste sourire en se demandant ce qu'il était advenu du Shinigami qu'il avait été. Tout en lui rappelait la déchéance dans lequel il avait lentement sombré après la signature de l'armistice. Il se détourna du miroir, mal-à-l'aise. Il se mit en pyjamas, mais n'avait aucune envie de dormir, et de se retrouver, une nuit encore, en proie à ces affreux cauchemars. Alors il sortit dans les couloirs et se mit à déambuler dans l'immense palace, sans but, sans autre pensée que celle de poser le pied devant l'autre.  
  
Wufei entra dans sa chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Seul, enfin, il était seul. Il n'aurait pas dû se joindre au petit groupe, il aurait dû rester dans sa montagne, dans sa solitude. C'était si fatigant de faire comme si, de faire semblant de se disputer avec Maxwell, de faire semblant de s'attendrir devant Trowa et Quatre, amoureux comme au premier jour, de s'émerveiller devant le ventre rebondi de Réléna et de s'enquérir de l'avancée de sa grossesse, de. d'éviter soigneusement de croiser le regard du mari et futur père, en se forçant à ne pas trop se raidir lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche. Wufei s'adossa contre la porte. Heero.  
  
POV Wufei : Heero, je t'aime. je ne peux pas me le cacher plus longtemps, je t'aime. Tu. tu es un garçon, mais. mais tu es tellement plus qu'un simple « garçon » Heero. je. j'aurais préféré que tu sois une fille mais. Fille ou garçon, je ne pouvais aimer que toi. Et puis quelle importance ? Je suis condamner à taire cet amour, pour ne pas te blesser, pour ne pas blesser Réléna, pour ne pas rendre triste mes amis, pour. pour garder ma fierté, mon honneur. Vous n'en saurez rien, jamais, personne, je souffrirais en silence. Jamais. personne. je serai fort. Je suis fort. J'accepterais la douleur en homme. Pour toi. Pour moi. Et personne ne me verra triste, jamais, votre ignorance sera mon refuge. Et puis de toute façon. je rentrerais chez moi. demain.  
  
Refusant de penser d'avantage, il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
LAZULI : Beuh c'est triiiiiiiiiiiiiiste !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T________________T  
  
HEERO : ...  
  
LAZULI : Bon bah voilà le chapitre 5 ! Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'updater mais. euh. j'ai pas eu le temps ! ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
DUO : .  
  
LAZULI : Hum, sinon. merci pour vos reviews, vraiment, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir (même si apparemment le 1xR ne vous plaît pas trop. ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
TROWA : .  
  
LAZULI : Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais réserver un chapitre entier pour la prochaine scène. ^-^  
  
QUATRE : .  
  
LAZULI : Oh, et puis, je suis désolée si le POV de Duo dans ce chapitre est légèrement OOC. Mais je. euh. disons que je me suis laissée un peu emportée et j'ai légèrement transféré mes propres sentiments à ceux de Duo. ^^  
  
WUFEI : .  
  
LAZULI : Mais. vous avez quoi tous les cinq ? -_-  
  
HEERO : *l'attrape par le bras gauche*  
  
TROWA : *l'attrape par le bras droit*  
  
QUATRE : *l'attrape par la jambe gauche*  
  
WUFEI : *l'attrape par la jambe droite*  
  
DUO : *s'avance avec un sourire-Shinigami*  
  
LAZULI : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pas les chatouuuuuuuuuuuilles !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
